


the girl with cherry hair {kurapika x Eira}

by Wanderus_love



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Original Character(s), Some angst, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), bloon python nen, chain user, one time smut, panic room nen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderus_love/pseuds/Wanderus_love
Summary: hey, I'm Eira Victor and I'm a hunter. this is an old tale from my past that needs to be shared.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	the girl with cherry hair {kurapika x Eira}

**Author's Note:**

> Age: 18- 20
> 
> Height:5'8
> 
> E/c: YInMn blue
> 
> H/c: cherry
> 
> Nen:
> 
> conjurer
> 
> Blood python
> 
> The user can conjure 7 different snakes to attack an opponent. These snakes are only used in combat or when a user needs to defend themselves. In other cases, the snakes may be conjured to help with wounds of to relax people. The snakes are pythons
> 
> 1st: poison (Asmodeus)  
> 2nd: hallucination (Apollyon)  
> 3rd: hearing (Amon)  
> 4th: suffocate (Ahriman)  
> 5th: amnesia (Abaddon)  
> 6th: healing (Anahera)  
> 7th: calm (Anaita)
> 
> Who she has a crush on kurapika
> 
> The motherly figure to gon and killua
> 
> Who she goes with: gon and killua

🌙𝒾𝓃𝓉𝓇𝑜 𝓉𝑜 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓇𝒶𝒸𝓉𝑒𝓇🌙

Eira is a kind outgoing and cocky young woman who was raised by famous and powerful nen users named Eden and Emrys Victor. Eira an only child and takes after her mother's Panic room nen. when using panic room she conjures a box to trape the opponent in and use their greatest fears against them. Blood Python was something Eira wanted to master and did so by the age of 12. now I mention earlier that Eria is an only child, but I wasn't always that way. she had a younger sister who was taken away because of her cherry blossom birthmark, she was considered a demon. she was taken to Metor city at the age of 7, Eira promised to bring her back safely to her parents. so she set out to be a hunter, who she meets sparks a loose memory she had.

🌙𝓂𝑒𝑒𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓀𝓊𝓇𝒶𝓅𝒾𝓀𝒶🌙  
When she was 14 she had encountered Kurapika for the first time. It was when he went to the market with Pairo, Eira was there with her parent's witch also shared the same unique features as Eira. Her parents were buying fruits when she saw the man drop the wine and blame it on the kid, quickly running to help. "Are you okay little one?" He could sense the kindness in her voice and turned to look at her. "Yes I'm fine ma'am" he assured as kurapika came to his side as well. Standing up Eira looked at the man. "That was very rude of you. Apologize for this instant!" She demanded, her parents watched from the side knowing how stubborn their daughter was and how well they raised her. As the man kept being rude Kurapika finally had enough and beat them up, Eden pulled her daughter into her arms and watched the younger boy. when he looked up Eira's parents noticed his eyes, they were fascinated. "a kurta?" Emrys muttered looking at his wife. "they haven't been seen in years" she whispered back as people started calling the boy a monster, Eira tugged out of he mothers grasp and went to the boy. "hey your alright, your not a monster" she said helping him grab his stuff and walk to his chicken. "t-thank you ma'am" he said covering his eyes with his blonde. "don't be so formal, I'm Eira!" she said lifting Pairo onto the chicken. "I'm kurapika, this is Pairo" smiling, her bright YInMn blue eyes shining in the sunlight. "until we meet again good sir," she said lifting her skirt and bowing, Kurapika giggled. "farewell Mistress"


End file.
